When it rains
by TheSunIsStillDark
Summary: It was raining. And Sam Manson could not be in a better mood. But what happens when the worst news arrives? What will she make of it? What happens to Danny?


**It may start out bad, but I promise it has a happy ending.**

It was a dark and dreary day. The dark thunder clouds threatened overhead. The air was heavy and cool. It would seem like a horrible day to be outside for most people. But Samantha Manson was positively glowing with happiness. And it had nothing to do with the weather.

She and Danny were finally together. The world was saved from the disastroid by none other than Danny Phantom himself. His secret was out and he was accepted by his family. Not to mention proclaimed a hero to the rest of the world. Everything was perfect. After all those months of confusion and fear, everything was okay. Better that okay, it was perfect. Like a dream. Everything had fallen into place. And despite the horrible weather, Sam was strutting happily down to Danny's house.

She didn't mind the few droplets of water that splashed against her skin. In fact she thought it felt good. Like a caress. She turned her face up to the sprinkle of rain, letting the rain drops fall on her face. It didn't matter. Everything was perfect.

She knocked on the Fenton's door once she climbed the steps. Danny's mother- Maddie Fenton- opened the door with a devastating look on her face, which quickly turned into relief when she saw who it was.

" Oh, Sam dear!" the woman cried. " Danny needs to talk with you immediately."

Sam's facial expression shifted. " Is something wrong, Mrs. Fenton?" she asked worriedly. Maddie didn't respond. She only held a tissue to her face and allowed Sam into the house. She steeped in with caution, fearing that Danny must have found a much more pretty girl to be with.

" He's in his room." Maddie choked out. Sam nodded gravely and climbed the stairs up to his room. Sam hoped fervently that Danny still wanted her. She knocked softly on his room door, afraid to see if he was in a bad mood.

" Sam. Is that you?" a muffled cry sounded from behind the door. She hesitated.

" Yes. Danny, it's me." Sam responded after a minute. " Can I come in?"

" Please." was his answer. She quickly flung the door out of her way and approached the bed that Danny was laying face down in.

" Danny, what's the matter?" Sam asked her boyfriend, stroking his hair. He took a shuddering breath.

" Sam, I love you." he said suddenly. Her breath stopped. Where was this coming from.

" Why?" she asked through dry lips. Danny turned slowly, a small but sad smirk on his face.

" You're asking why I love you?" he questioned. Sam shook her head.

" Why are you telling me this so suddenly?" she clarified. He sighed heavily and sadly.

" I'm leaving. And you'll never see me again." he said sadly. Sam stared at him skeptically, not believing a word he'd just uttered. She raised her eyebrows into the continued silence.

" Really Danny. What's bothering you?" she asked seriously. He stated into her eyes firmly.

" The government has deemed me to dangerous to live in society. The Guys in White will be arriving at noon to take me to a laboratory, where they'll allow me to 'live' the rest of my 'life'." he said the last word bitterly. Sam sighed.

" Danny, be serious." she scolded. Danny's mouth turned down at the corners, his eyes seemed to dim. There was a lost look on his face.

" I am."

No sooner than he said that there was a pounding on the door. They heard muffled sounds of resistance. Then loud footsteps coming up the stairs. The bedroom door burst open.

" Daniel Fenton. A.k.a. Danny Phantom. You will be coming with us." said the government agent. Danny slowly shuffled off the bed. Sam's eyes were wide with fear. She had really not believed Danny. Tears filled her eyes fast. He really was going away.

The second agent roughly sized Danny and cuffed him with ghost proof handcuffs. " Don't try to get away, ghost. If you do, I promise to make the experiments that much more painful."

" Experiments!?" Sam gasped. " That is inhumane!" she argued. The agent gave her a cold stare.

" It's a good thing this creature isn't human then." with that the agents turned swiftly and dragged Danny back down the stairs. He shot Sam one last glance. It said everything words could not. Sam sank to her knees on the cold floor. And cried.

••• ••• •••

She got letters. Danny wrote them. He explained his new life in a cell. He was treated like an animal. No, worse, he was treated like a ghost. Like an undead, unfeeling ghost. But on the inside he was just a scared teenager. With no family, and no one to talk to. Sam's hands shook as she read the last letter that Danny would ever write to her.

_Sam,_

_I love you. I wish I could be there with you so you could hear me say those words. The experiments are getting worse. The latest was to shock me to see how pain I could endure before passing out. It's horrible in this place. I'm not a human to them. I'm just a ghost. And of course, all ghosts are evil._

_This is the last letter that I will ever write to you. In fact, I could very possible be dead by the time you are reading this. And I wanted to say that even though I'm gone, I wish to stay with you in your heart. You mean so much to me. I love you Sam._

_I have to go now. Their calling me to inform me that they have no use for me any longer. They don't wish to contain me anymore, but since they believe that I'm such a nuisance to the outside world, they have decided to take away what's left of my life. I love you. Goodbye Sam._


End file.
